The Untold Stories
by Reo J
Summary: Inspired by The Ghost Whisperer
1. Chapter 1

I'm a young girl of about seventeen years old, with pixie black hair and a petite body. To strangers I seem normal or insane, depending on what day they see me on. The people I've grown up around know me a little different; they don't know me at all.

Everyone has some kind of emotional baggage that changes us completely. To most people those changes only happen on the inside but for special people like me I can see the physical changes as well. Subtle little changes an ordinary, ignorant person would commonly look over.

Sometimes it can distort the entire body to where they look nothing like the former being. For example if someone was hurt emotionally by a loved one. Except there are rare moments when someone has a break through to some kind of happiness in which case they radiate like a night time star.

It's a complicated power, I know. Though I am not alone. It would be dense of me to believe I was the only one who could do something different. I was just the lucky one who found them.

The name is Trixie VonHalstalk and to the people that know me I am the most understanding person anyone could ever come in contact with, because I know exactly what everyone is going through- and I sometimes wish I was kidding.

"Can anyone tell me what countries were at war in World War II and what they-"rambled on my history teacher Mrs. Deek, giving me a splitting headache. I tried not to look at her because behind her bright, highlighted hair and silky new dress I could see that her husband abused her. Like most women in that situation she was petrified too leave him for fear that he would take their only son Daniel away to Canada to live with his overly religious family.

There wasn't really anywhere I could look without seeing a person's most scarring moments or emotions, at least not at school. They were easier to ignore in a bigger crowd like a mall or something but not at Van Wert High School home of the cougars. Van Wert County, Ohio has a population of 28,496 people, not exactly the largest in the US but big enough to where I wasn't driven crazy by every single person emotional little secrets.

The bell rang an annoying high pitched beep on the speaker that made my headache pulse. School wasn't over but at least it was lunch. This would give me time to finish my algebra II homework that I neglected to do the night before.

The weather was nice and I sat down in the grass near a bunch of emo girls whose only emotional problems are that their rich bitch parents don't understand them.

I could tune out my power if I wanted to; see the masked version of everyone. I had actually tried this for a while when my freshman year but it had slowly driven me mad, with constant black outs and the zapping of my energy. Holding in your power for even an hour or two drained my energy considerably. Causing me to fall asleep at school and assorted other places like the movies or the car.

It was different when I met others with similar abilities. I could sense their mental wounds only slightly unlike a regular human being where it is the first thing I realize. What masked it was something completely alien. Not sure exactly how to explain it but every time I have met a_ loner_, like myself, I can only feel a strong pressure. Unlike others where I can only feel their current emotion and how they felt when their scarring began.

We call ourselves _loners _because we may have each other but there is no one else who can fully comprehend what effect these "abilities" have on our everyday lives. We are all mostly teenagers or young adults in our mid twenties because every generation of _loners_ before us has perished due to unknown reasons. Many have been searching for the answer to the disappearance for years now only to run into a wall of gossip and rumors.

We are united but alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Marilyn sat next to me, looking gloomy and playing with her bright red hair. "Why does there have to be a drought?" she pouted, frowning down at a dying dandelion "All the plants are screaming at me."

"I wasn't aware plants screamed," I replied halfheartedly, nibbling at my sandwich.

She frowned, reaching down to run her hands along the grass. "The flowers get all grumpy and the grass just whimpers a lot. Poor little things are just so thirsty."

"They'll turn the sprinklers on later tonight Mari," chimed in Sam pushing Ashton out of the way to sit on my other side. Ashton, with a look of annoyance, sat across from me.

"Did you guys have another incident today?" asked Trish her flawless curls bouncing around her as she moved from the wall she leaned on to join us.

Marilyn giggled uncontrollably "Not this time Trishie."

"Yeah, well I hope you know you're sharing," said Ashton teasingly.

Trish wasn't surprised "I guess it was less than five minutes ago, huh?" She sighed and handed over a small brown bag which undeniably had weed in it. "Nothing can get past this spit fuck."

I shuffled around in my backpack, craving something sweet that would get rid of my pulsing headache but came up empty. Why did I have to forget my cosmic brownies on the counter this morning? Maybe it was because I wanted to get away from my aunts obsessive nagging or my cousins talk about who has the best looking shrink.

A hand reached out, offering me a piece of chocolate pound cake. "For you madam," said Sam in his annoying and cheesy, but somehow extremely adorable fake French accent. Most girls would die to be in the same general area as him not for his looks- though those were great- but just for the simple fact that he is a good-natured person.

Little do they know that his ability tells him what a person wants most at an exact moment. So let's just say he is great with buying birthday presents and assorted other gifts.

"Thanks," I tore off a piece and plopped it in my mouth. The texture was amazing, and the taste of little chunks of melt chocolate chips exploded in my mouth like a delicious bomb. Okay, maybe I was over exaggerating just a little, but it was still delightful. "It's like an orgy in my mouth Sammy."

Gym class killed but was a nice distraction, with everyone moving around so rapidly I didn't have to pay attention to their emotional backgrounds. Trish was in the same class but always could get away with skipping by just making the teacher forget she was even a part of this class. A powerful ability made for someone mischievous like Trish.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove home to meet Marilyn so we could car pool to work, where she told me how horrible this one flowers life story was. To every common person the Modest Teas Coffee shop in town was just like its name, modest. A cute coffee bar where the poetic kind came to banter about the most recent novels and whether it really went deep enough into the true meaning of the story or just a quiet place to get homework done.

Of course, beyond its misleading appearance lied the real truth. It was a coffee shop, yes, but a modest coffee shop for the artist type, no. This shop had a special purpose, to bring the _loners _together to give them some sort of safe haven if needed. We meet about thirty different _loners _a year. It might not be much but take into account how scarce our kind is; we consider those to be great numbers.

About ten minutes later we pulled into the parking lot behind the shop and the feeling hit me with a force that could only mean trouble. I could feel three different _loners _inside and that the shop owner and fellow _loner,_ Jackie, was in some sort of distress. Mari was sitting composed, waiting to hear what I was feeling. She had seen me do this several times in the past, many of which saved our asses or put them in danger. Depending on whether I wanted to play hero and save the day.

"Come on Mari," I said coldly climbing out of the car "Jackie needs our help with some pests."

The backdoor opened quietly enough but the real challenge was getting into the office where Jackie's tazer and pepper spray were stashed. Not designed to kill but to stun long enough to immobilize them and contact the others. The police wouldn't be called though, we didn't believe in sending our own kind to jail. Most believed since we were different-some even believed a more supreme being than humans- that we should have our own form of punishment, considering none of our kind believe in murder.

Our only complication would be that to get into the office we would have to crawl under the curtain that covers the backroom doorway, go behind the counter, and be in the whole shops field of view while we move from behind our barrier into the hallway on our left. Sketchy sometimes but has had to be done a couple times in the past.

Though there was no need this time, from the window in the kitchen we could see Jackie and three guys, who looked to be around eighteen, all sitting around a table. Jackie had her face buried in her hands and her shoulders shook giving the impression she was crying. Marilyn nodded at me that she would take over the register.

Only one guy noticed us as we stepped through the curtain and I saw the other two tense up as I stopped at the table, placing a reassuring hand on Jackie's shoulder. She didn't look at me or make a noise. "Which one of you is containing her emotions?"

An Asian guy, who looked to be the youngest, raised a hand timidly "I am," he answered nervously like I'd attack him at any moment "we were not sure how she would react and we didn't want her to cause a scene or something."

I nodded, bending down and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "What happened to make her so distraught?" asked Mari from beside me.

A long haired Cuban guy closest to us stood up "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private if you don't mind."

Giving each other confirming glances Mari went to get rid of some customers sitting in the corner and flipped the front sign to "closed" behind them. Mari always had a way of getting people to do things without any kind of confrontation; it was just part of her personality. The Cuban helped me get my silently crying, emotionless heap of a boss into the office where she curled herself into a ball on the couch, not making eye contact with anything but the floor boards.

"Hey Mari, can you get us some cappuccinos and a green tea for her please?"

She nodded, happy to leave the room and remove herself from the tense situation. Never being good with emotionally overwhelming moments, and would ask me about it later when everyone cooled down.

They were definitely our kind bearing bad news, if that wasn't already apparent. "Explain," I demanded jumping right into it.

"Our kind is being attacked."


End file.
